This invention relates to a method for shaping ice creams and the like food articles, such as "semifreddo", of a thick and creamy nature.
As is known, there exists many products in the food processing field the valuability whereof is also dependent on the their shapes. Typical is the instance of ice creams, such as ice creams fitted with a stick of popsicles, wherein shape is often a determining factor in prompting the consumer's preference.
The possibility of shaping or fashioning in a quick and accurate way the cited products, after the same have been substantially finished as regards volume and physical state, are currently quite limited. In particular, impossible are operations seemingly quite simple and quick to carry out, such as the operations of molding from the outside by pressing with dies reproducing a desired shape. This is mainly due to the fact that application of a die would result in the die becoming naturally stuck. Such sticking of the die, on the one side, hinders the flowing movement of the material being processed, and on the other side, results in partial destruction of an accomplished shape on raising the die. In some instances, where adherence is specially strong, the die raising results in the processed article being raised with it.
The shaping operations, as carried out on the cited articles with the same in a substantially completed state, are not only important to the conferment of particular outward shapes thereon, but also to the achievement of particular "structural" features thereof. In fact, it may be necessary to provide pockets, recesses, grooves and the like whereinto some particular components in addition to those forming the body of the article may be seated.
Such outside operations are impracticable if dies or templates are used which operate from the outside and by deforming the articles in question.